mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Colin Doc
Professor Doctor Colin Nicolas Doc ' commonly known as , is the deceased father of Noa Doc, husband of Catherine Doc and the oldest child of James Doc. Colin was known as the Greatest Warrior of all time. He was murdered on his birthday, February the 21 2000 by Nazim, a henchman of his last enemy HIM. He was the former holder of the DocSoul and the first one who unlocked its secret power. Colin's Power Form is Pharaoh. Background Colin was born on the 21st of February 1950. He was a child prodigy and exhibited tremendous skills unnatural for a child, even for a Doc child. He was able to find things that were hidden by his father very quickly. When he got older, he showed high martial capabilities and acrobatic skills. According to his father James, at one point a little Colin got his hands on a magical item and accidentally created an earthquake 8.5 on the scale of Richter and almost leveled the whole city. Which was abnormal of a child his age. The older Colin got, the more powerful he became. He did a lot of sparring with his close friend Maker to the dismay of Demolisher. Colin traveled a lot and rarely spend time in his home town. On his 50th birthday party, Colin invited all of his close friends and family members for a great party. "To Be Added" 'Resurrection' When Noa decided to end Nazim, Henk sought no other way to defeat Nazim as all else had failed. Therefor, he persuaded Jack into helping him to resurrect Colin using the Dagger of Life after Henk would switch bodies with Colin's preserved body. They succeeded and Colin was brought back to life. Jack told him where Noa was and Colin went to help her, arriving just in time before Nazim could kill Noa. Colin managed to overpower Nazim in hand-to-hand combat and managed to block his swords strikes and disarmed him of his swords. Noa and Colin than hugged each other with Noa crying as well. Noa asked how he was able to come back and Colin told her that Henk sacrificed himself for Colin to come back. Nazim than attacked Colin from behind and the two fought each other in a fist fight. After getting her emotions under control, Noa joined the battle and with her father they were able to defeat Nazim in a fight. Nazim than proceeded to transform, with Colin and Noa transforming as well. Pharaoh and Celestial were able to fight Enericción and were able to overpower him. However, Colin eventually told Noa that he was alive for way to long. Colin revealed that he took the Dagger with him and after knocking out Nazim he stabbed himself so Henk could return. DiamondLord arrived and returned Henk to his real body and Henk and Noa hugged each other as they were reunited. Enericción tried to attack the two but DiamondLord intervened and fought him off but was eventually knocked out. Henk was thrown away by Enericción and picked Noa and held her in the air. Henk than transformed and violently attacked Enericción throwing him to the ground. He then used Colin's Cup and absorbed Nazim into the cup, which killed Nazim instantly and destroyed the preserved body of Colin finally. Colin and Henk were later summoned by the Doc Council as they had violated the rules of the Doc Family. After a long trial, Colin was ruled "not guilty" by the Council as Colin was able to prove that he was unaware of Henk's actions and couldn't have been able to communicate with him to orchestrate it. The Council stated that although Colin did have a "second life" there was no evidence or proof that Colin deliberately wanted to be resurrected. Henk however was ruled "guilty" by the Council as he intentionally brought back Colin to life despite him defending his actions. Surprisingly DocGod (God) appeared and overruled his sons and found Henk not guilty despite Caleb's accusations. Afterwards, all who were at the scene went back to where they belonged with Colin telling who much he loves Noa at how much she surprises him. Physical Appearance To Be Added Personality Colin puts his family above anything else and is willing to protect his daughter Noa Doc at any cost. Even as a spirit, he watches over Noa but only interferes when it's absolutely necessary. As a spirit, he helps Noa whenever he can and communicates with her, via the DocSoul if it is needed. Colin gets angry when someone hurts or threats Noa. Even as a spirit, he would quickly become aggressive if his daughter got hurt. His brother Baron has described him as "a good man who will make demons run when he goes to war". Like his father, Colin was someone people showed immediate respect for. His reputation exceeded quicker than he had ever realized. He enjoyed his popularity but he never let that get too his head. He did seem to enjoy anonymity however if it happened and wouldn't reveal himself until the situation called for it. Colin is very calm, collected and patient. Even in the most dangerous situations, he keeps his cool and finds the solution to the problem or obstacle. Only when his daughter got hurt, he would lose these traits. Colin enjoys live and loves to travel. When he got older, he became more grounded too his home. Especially after Catherine got pregnant with Noa, he would only leave if it was absolutely necessary. Even when Noa was born, he would only leave if that meant it would protect them. Colin has great respect for his father, James Doc and his grandfather Rodney Doc. He never liked it that his father didn't got along with his father. During his court hearing, he was delighted that he father and grandfather were there with him, but told them not to argue with each other. Although Colin wasn't very keen on Henk Doc in the beginning but after he saved him from an ambush, he impressed him. After this Colin has considered Henk the son he never had and the two have devolved a friendly and respectful bond since that day. Colin has commented multiple times that Henk impresses him almost any time they meet. Colin is also extremely proud of his daughter and her accomplishments. Although missing out of most of Noa's life, he thinks that it made her a better person. But would do anything to return to life and get another change with her. Colin always fought with love and protected it against all costs. It was also his greatest weakness towards his daughter. Whenever she was hurt, threatened or in danger, he would lose control over his emotions and protect her at all costs. According to Maker, this made him a very protective and wonderful father. But it was also " the one thing that ultimately killed him". Abilities Master Archaeologist: Colin was considered to be the leading expert on archaeology. He studied and mastered archaeology and was a professor in it on the Lego University. He also holds a Ph.D. in Psychology and a D.A. in College Teaching. He uncovered and located many treasures in his life, many of them thought to be lost. He located the first Diamond after many centuries, found the Diamond Chest, located the legendary Golden Orb of Ra, and much more. Expert Treasure Hunter: From an early age, Colin was a gifted treasure hunter and would later become world's greatest treasure hunter/protector and archaeologist. Colin was an established and well known treasure hunter and had uncovered many lost treasures and artifacts. He also possessed great knowledge on legends and myth about various treasures and artifacts. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Colin was trained by his father in hand-to-hand combat and proved to be a master in it. He was and still is able to fight any opponents and still be victorious in battle. He has incredible CQC powers and knows several techniques that allows him to take down any opponent or even multiple opponents at once. He demonstrated several techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes, striking soft targets, striking pressure points and kicks. He's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, take-downs, and holds. Master Martial Arts: Colin was also trained in martial arts by his future wife Catherine Doc also proven a remarkable skilled user in the arts. He is extremely skilled in various forms of fighting styles and can use it exceptionally in every fight. Throughout his live, he honed in skills in Aikido, Judo, Karate, Savate, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Tai Chi, Eskrima, Boxing, Capoeira and much more. In combining these forms, he can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation to compete against any one or multiple people at once. Master Magic: As a Doc, Colin is also a natural master in Magic and had enormous knowledge in it. Even in his human form he could use strong and dangerous magic spells and attacks. As the former keeper of the Darkclopedias, he has studied them and has learned a lot out of it. This allows him to perform light and dark magic easily without much assistance whenever the situation requires it. Genius Level Intellect: Colin is one of the greatest intellectual people in the world with an estimated I.Q. of over 200. He created various weapons and buildings like the Tower and the DocSoul. He was the one who unlocked the DocSoul's secret power. And designed and build the Tower together with his close (family) friend Maker. He has high knowledge on subjects like biology, technology, mathematics, physics, mythology, geography, history, forensic/computer sciences, criminal science, magic, literature, astrophysics, chemistry, engineering, biochemistry, art history, geology, architecture and robotics. Master Engineering: Colin is a master engineer and had made numerous powerful items throughout his life such as the Rainbow Cannon. Most famously he started to work on the DocSoul and added a lot of basic stuff. He also created his own self sustainable Island with everything on it as well as a shield that protected the island from almost any outside forces. He also engineered powerful robots such as X1, Tornado and Key. High Observation Skills: From a young age, Colin demonstrated excellent observation skills. He can detect small things that others haven't seen or noticed yet and work with it or even fix it. He's also able to make accurate deductions from observing his surroundings as well as for instance the minute he enters a room. Master Strategist/Tactician: Colin is also a master strategist and tactician. He is capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. He can adapt to any situation and be prepared for any eventual situation. His combined skills in observation and strategics allows him to find the weak point in almost any every scenario and use it to his advantage and win. Expert Acrobatics: Colin is highly skilled in acrobatics and gymnastics but at a higher level than his daughter's. He is able to do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with no effort easily. He can also use his acrobatic expertise in close quarter combat to evade his opponents attacks with almost no effort. Master Combatant: Due years of battle experience, masterful hand-to-hand combat techniques, impressive marital abilities and his genius intellect, Colin is a master combatant. Even without his Power Form he can still fight the strongest opponents. For example he even fought Meko and Neko head on as a human and defeated the both of them easily. He rarely loses as a human due of a combination of all his acquired skills. He was and is known, together with Maker, as one of the Greatest Warrior in the world. He defeated numerous villains and opponents in his past and after life. And even to this day, some are still afraid of him. Power Form/Doc-Up: Colin's Power Form is Pharaoh (PowerForm) and has access to the Doc-Up. Trivia *Colin was the only Doc in history to be killed on his birthday. *Colin was the first to test the DocSoul's hidden capabilities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Humans Category:PowerForm Users Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Professors Category:Magic Category:Treasure Hunters